custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hover-Tech
Hover-Tech was a massive, and was easily the biggest, company that operated in the Tehktranuian district of Agrav. Their most notable creation would have to have been the Hoverboard, but they easily produce nearly 60% of all vehicles on Tehktra Nui. Their owner, Galvan, is extremely wealthy, due to the success of the company, and is part of the Tehktra Nui Elite. Biography The company was originally founded by the two matoran Seren and Galvan under the name of Selvan Industries. They bought the location of a firm that had gone bankrupt and soon began production from that base. They were relatively successful, and had a steady amount of customers, but the two matoran were happy with what they had. They had pretty much started out in an abandoned warehouse! As time went on, and the company prospered, relations between the matoran became ropey. The two associates began arguing over profits and general management of the company. This took a toll on the company and sales of their vehicles began to fall. For a short period of time the company went under administration by the Tehktra Nui Elite, until it got back on its feet. After the ordeal, Seren resigned as co-owner of the company and went off to start his own firm, Vehicular Innovations.inc. Galvan made radical changes to the company, and changed it focus from ground based vehicles to ones capable of achieving flight. He even changed the name of the company to the current one; Hover-Tech. Galvan went out of his way to hire the best scientists from Agrav and the city as the hover industry was still a developing market. He eventually gained a team of expert designers and researchers which would propel the company forward into the next generation of technology. Many hovering vehicles were created by the firm, but none of them reached the mass usage that Galvan was desperately trying to get at. He wanted a vehicle that would be a smash hit in Tehktra Nui and would bring instant fame and money to the company. This was the Hoverboard. After about two years after the company had revamped itself, one of the company scientists created the blue prints of something amazing. Something that would revolutionize the infrastructure of Tehktra Nui forever. The blueprint, still in an embryonic stage, was the original concept of the Hoverboard, dubbed as; Hover-unit 0.1. Galvan was blow away by the design. He then proceeded in taking the biggest gamble of his, and the company's, life. He cut all money from other sectors of his business, and completely halted vehicular production. He poured all the profits he had saved, and the money from the other sectors, into developing the Hover-unit 0.1. After nearly 3 months of no net profit to the company, and another near bankruptcy, Hover-Tech finally released the Hover-unit, now called the Hoverboard. The product was a complete failure. The company lost millions, and massive lay offs were staged throughout all sectors of the firms. Galvan still remained diligent. With the remaining amount of scientists he had, he tasked them with perfecting the board design. He and the very few other matoran who still had a stake in the company, started a mass advertising campaign to prepare for the Hoverboard V2's release. This was it. If this failed, Hover-Tech would go under and Galvan would be competely broke. In about a month, the Hoverboard V2 was released, with all of Hover-Tech employees on the line. It wasn't a complete failure but sales were slow and minimal. Most employees and scientists left the company, leaving Galvan on his own. Galvan decided it was time to halt production, close down Hover-Tech and file for unemployment. He was going to make the announcement at a press conference in a few days time. This was when Galvan was approached by a matoran who apparently owned a major advertising company which operated in Agrav and the City, known as Urban Graphics. He saw a massive potential in the Hoverboard and agreed to get it to the masses in return for a 48% stake in the company. It was a big ask for Galvan in his current situation, but nowhere near as high as it could be. Galvan finally agreed with the partnership and Urban Graphics soon began promoting the vehicle publicly. Galvan's persistence and suffering finally paid off. The Hoverboard was a monumental success. Hover-tech's profits went up 900%, and with the company in full view of the public, the demand for the vehicles produced by the firm was colossal. Galvan restarted production of the company's other sectors, and soon began releasing updated, revised versions of the Hoverboard. The company's success was continuing to rise, and there was no signs of it stopping. Galvan had made it big time. At its peak, Hover-Tech was the single largest growing firm in all of Tehktra Nui and Galvan was worth well over 45 trillion widgets. Galvan expanded the company and the original firm began expanding across the banks of the river Nevex. He a consistently wealthy company, plenty of money was put into research and development, and numerous other vehicles were put on on the market and were too, great successes. However nothing compared to the cash cow that was the Hoverboard. The Hoverboard remained as the highest gaining good that the company produced, right up till Tehktra Nui's rising. Many bootleg versions of the board and its technology were created by other firms but many failed badly. The hover technology race was on. The numerous amounts of competing firms were all locked in a race to provide the fastest, most efficient and most effective methods of levitating and the manufacture industry in Agrav thrived. The main three competitors in the field would have to have been Hover-tech, Agrav Industries and the company of Galvan's former associate; Vehicular Innovations.inc. The next big thing was about to happen to Hover-tech. Hoverboarding had begun to form as a major sport. Popularity of the sport meant more and more matoran were purchasing the boards and that when events were held, part of the proceeds would go to the company. This propelled the firm so far ahead of its competition, profit wise, that it was predicted that it would be atleast 15 years for its competitors to catch up. This just allowed the company to create even more technologies to increase profits even further. Galvan eventually reached a stage of wealth where he would have partial control over massive parts of Tehktra Nui. For this reason he was approached by the Tehktra Nui Elite, and he agreed to join them. Sometime later Hover-Tech bought Urban Graphics. The firm continued to expand, even engulfing and merging with smaller companies around it and soon many Hover-Tech outlets began appearing throughout Tehktra Nui. Galvan began to lose focus with his job and let the thriving business run itself with its numerous managers. His greatest concern, however, was his two main competitors. Their technology was advancing at a higher rate than predicted. His competitors, Vehicular Innovations.inc. and Agrav Industries, had already monopolised the land and water based market and if they were to gain a large enough portion of the flight industry it would mean ruin for Hover-Tech. Galvan made sure to be always five steps ahead in the flight industry. When Vehicular Innovations.inc. released the MVT, there was a great public reception, even being called the next step in engineering. However many thought, including Galvan, that Vehicular Innovations.inc. had somehow acquired the designs from the research facility of Hover-Tech. Massive speculation uprose and Hover-Tech filed a lawsuit against the company. After two, gruelling months of production halts and disruptions in the manufacturing industry, Hover-Tech lost to Vehicular Innovations, due to the fact that the technology was ' Different enough '. After the MVT regained production, they were a massive success, even running Agrav Industries into the ground. However the MVT was, still, nowhere near as popular as the classic Hoverboard and with Hover-Tech raking in money from sporting events, Hover-Tech still remained top of its game. Hover-Tech remained the largest company in Agrav, right up to the demise of Tehktra Nui. Known Vehicles *Hoverboard *Hoverskates *Helipack Prominent Employees *Galvan *Seren (Formerly) Trivia *Their symbol incorporates a Kanohi Miru, due to the power of Levitation being relevant to their company. *The company has many retail outlets across Agrav and the City of Tehktra Nui. Appearances *Kopak's Hunt 2: KMES Search and Rescue Category:Hover-Tech Category:Ids5621 Category:Vehicles Category:Tehktranuian Society Category:Organizations Category:companies